Nightmare
by lunatic33
Summary: Guy (Gai) may have come to the rescue during Kakashi's encounter with Itachi, but he hasn't been the same since. Guy's determined to find out the whole story, but how can you help someone who doesn't want help? Guy/Kakashi slash. Very dramatic and full of angst. Pretty quick read, will only have 2 short chapters after this one.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Guy or Kakashi or any Naruto characters. I am making no money from this piece of fiction.**

It was the early hours of the morning, but Guy was still awake. He was pacing slowly around his room with an un-characteristic frown on his face.

Kakashi hadn't been himself since the fight with Itachi and Kisame. Guy could not forget the look in his eye when he regained consciousness. It wasn't just the somber stare of a beaten man. He looked as if he had seen hell. Guy was about to tell him that everything was okay, but the medics, realizing Kakashi was awake, rushed him out of the room saying he was in the way.

Guy stopped pacing and sat down on his bed.

It seemed impossible to see Kakashi so weak he could not support his weight on water. It was hard to believe that anyone could bring such a formidable ninja to his breaking point without destroying his physical body. Guy was sure something happened to Kakashi that no one knew about. Everyone else in the village seemed to think this was just another one of his gloomy moods and he would get over it soon. But Guy felt this problem was only going to get worse if someone didn't step in.

Guy shook himself, trying to forget how much he had wanted to go straight to Kakashi that day on the water. He tried to forget how much he longed to slow his friend's quick, labored breathing with his touch.

But he could not do that then, and he could not do it now. Perhaps Kakashi would always remain out of his reach. Guy shuddered at the thought of Kakashi being untouchable forever. He was nearly impossible to reach, and not just physically. Kakashi lived a guarded life. He seems to most to be a simple, lazy, somewhat perverted person who is quick to smile. But Kakashi visits the memorial stone at least twice a day and then laughs at the fact that he is always late for meetings.

Guy knew Kakashi was a kind, brave soul who deserved to live with no secrets. He was not the paranoid recluse he was acting like. Kakashi was always alone - alone at the memorial stone, in his house, and in his mind

Guy stood suddenly and marched out into the night.

Kakashi's small house was as still as stone. Even the insects were silent. Guy let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when he saw light shining dimly through his screened bedroom window. Guy walked straight to the window. He knocked a few times, saying,

"Kakashi, can I come in?"

Silence answered him.

"It's Guy."

"I know," was the faint reply.

There was another silence, heavier than the last, in which Guy could almost hear the wheels working in Kakashi's head. Guy shut his eyes tight.

Finally, low and breathlessly, "It's not locked."

Guy smiled from ear to ear.

He found himself halfway running to Kakashi's front door. He stopped short just as his hand touched the doorknob. He stepped back and took deep breaths.

Guy had only seen Kakashi a few times in over two weeks, and he hadn't spoken to him at all. He was rarely seen out in the village. He was ignoring everyone. But Guy noticed that Kakashi actually went out of his way to get away from him. He couldn't think of a time recently that he was close enough to Kakashi to see the expression on his face.

The fact that he was being especially avoided by Kakashi was not only painful, but frustrating, to Guy. It was bad enough that Kakashi wouldn't let anyone close enough to help him - he wouldn't even let his eternal rival within reaching distance. Guy knew that hewas the person Kakashi needed the most. He was sure he could help resolve whatever was wrong.

Heknew Kakashi trusted, appreciated -even liked him - as a friend. They had been through so much together and known each other for so long that it was impossible not to be close.

There were a few instances, though, that hinted that Kakashi might feel a love beyond friendship. Sometimes a stare would last "too" long, and Kakashi always seemed to have to sit between Iruka and Guy when the three of them were together.

Guy opened the door and walked swiftly to Kakashi's bedroom door. He knocked again but this time he did not wait for a response before he entered.

Kakashi was doing quick, precise pushups in the exact center of the room. He did not acknowledge Guy's entrance at all. Guy was able to navigate his way around him enough to sit on the couch against the left wall. Kakashi kept on with his exercise. Guy sat still on the edge of his seat.

Kakashi had on the usual mask and headband, and a pair of loose sweat pants. But he wore no shirt. Guy could not remember the last time he'd seen his friend so undressed. Sweat was making his pale, lithe body shine in the overhead light. Guy noticed that Kakashi's ribs were prominent and wondered if he had been eating enough. But Kakashi had always had a slight build. He reasoned also, that Kakashi had to be eating properly to have the energy to exercise. Guy bent forward to see Kakashi's face and saw that his one visible eye, the one close to him, was closed. He stared for a moment to see if it would open, but it did not.

Guy sighed and closed his eyes - thinking of Kakashi's cool, soothing voice and how wonderful it would be to hear it after so long. Guy's eyes flew open at the sound of Kakashi hitting the floor with a painful, exhausted grunt.

Guy stood halfway up and reached out but the instant he hit the ground Kakashi had hopped up onto his feet. Guy froze, having no idea what to do or say. He sat back down. Suddenly he felt as if he was prying into a very private moment. He hoped Kakashi would say something to get the conversation started.

He was still giving Guy his profile, swaying slightly on his feet. His head was hung low and his eyes were tightly closed. Guy wondered how long he'd been training.

Endurance was always an obstacle for Kakashi when he used the Sharingan. Maybe that's why he was working out so late – so he'd be better prepared if he ran into Itachi again. Or maybe he was avoiding sleep to keep his mind out of disturbing places. Guy thought about how physical strength and endurance was his own specialty. Together, they were a perfectly balanced team.

Guy's thoughts were interrupted when Kakashi tilted his head back with a frustrated sigh. Finally he opened his eye and glanced at Guy in the subtlest of ways. Guy saw it perfectly and knew he was probably the only one who would have. He wondered if Kakashi realized anyone could read him so well.

Kakashi stared hard at the floor. He took a deep breath and said,

"I'm not telling you anything."

Guy's hopes of hearing the voice he loved were shattered. Kakashi spoke in a voice so low and rough it didn't sound like him at all. It was like he hadn't spoken at all in a long time.

Guy hadn't expected Kakashi's voice to be so heavy with defiance. His heart sank but he sat himself up straighter, determined not to give in to shock tactics. He spoke clearly and sensibly when he said,

"You let me in, that means you want help."

"No it doesn't. I don't know why I let you in."

"It's obvious you're suffering. You should tell someone about it."

"I can't." he said.

Guy stood so that Kakashi has to look up to him.

"Why not?"

"I can't explain."

"Try."

"I can't."

"Why can't you tell me?" Kakashi stares at the floor. "Why can't you try?"

"I can't because it wouldn't do any good for anyone. I don't care if you think otherwise, you're wrong."

Guy narrows his eyes. "You're acting like a child."

Kakashi looks up from the floor sharply. Guy is caught off guard by his sudden look of disdain.

"I'm acting like a child?" he half-shouts, laughing bitterly. "I suppose you think I'm being selfish, too?"

Guy's hands curl into fists. "Well, yeah. You-"

Kakashi put up his thin hands. Guy sees that they are shaking and his anger falters.

"Stop, I don't wanna hear it." His hands fall limply to his side. "I can't do this. You don't understand. You can't. This is my problem. I'll deal with it. Don't you get it? Even if I could somehow explain, it just wouldn't help." He turns away.

Kakashi's breath was coming too fast. Guy took a slight step forward. He looked closely at Kakashi's face. His eyes were closed again, and he was working to slow his breathing. Guy noticed the sweat on his brow, the deep purple circles under his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kakashi."

Guy reaches out to him but he steps swiftly out of reach. He glares at Guy in horror. He speaks in a harsh whisper.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?"

Eyes wide, Guy answers.

"I'm trying to help."

Kakashi relaxes his defensive stance but his eyes are narrowed with suspicion.

"Someone told you to check on me."

"No. I came on my own."

Kakashi slouches. His eye darts back and forth from Guy to the floor.

"I don't understand why. I mean, I don't need..."

"I'm your friend."

"No if you really were, you would leave me alone. I have students and teammates…enemies… and that's all." Kakashi's voice is lower now.

Shaking his head, Guy answers, "That is _not_ all, Kakashi, and we both know it."

Kakashi raises his voice, "If you know everything - who do I have? Who?"

"You have _me_."

Kakashi pauses for a moment,

"Just because I have you doesn't mean I need you." His words were slurring together. "I'm fine. I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I know you went through something in that fight that changed you. I want you to change back to the strong, kind person I knew before."

"You ask too much. I need to be alone. That's what I need."

With a lingering sigh Kakashi falls backward into the chair opposite the couch. He put his head in his hands, grabbing fistfuls of hair. It seemed, now, that it was sheer willpower that was keeping Kakashi awake_. _

"Just go, please."

Guy took a deep breath and stood up.

He walked silently toward the door even though that was the last thing we wanted to do. He looked back at Kakashi as he crossed the threshold between the bedroom and the rest of the house. Kakashi sat as if trapped in that position forever.

Kakashi stayed sitting as he listened to Guy let himself out. The door didn't slam. Kakashi sat up slowly, trying to figure out why he felt bad – why he wished the door would've slammed. He felt a feeling rush through him like cold water, but he didn't know what it was. Kakashi hadn't felt anything that strong in a long time. He thought for a second that it was regret but dismissed the idea as impossible. He didn't care.

Before Kakashi could think much more about the strange feeling, he felt himself falling asleep. He shook himself, rubbing his eye. He couldn't sleep. He stared blankly at the wall for a while and realized in the stillness that he could feel Guy's presence outside near his window. He turned off the light, hoping he would leave.

It had been so many days since Kakashi had slept that soon he dropped unto his double bed. The new darkness was lulling him to sleep. He grabbed on to his soft, deep red sheets and wrapped himself tightly within them. He fell asleep thinking of Guy and his voice during the argument. He was thinking of his body, his face.

Outside Kakashi's house, Guy was leaning back against the wall beside the window. He didn't feel like going home. On this night, he wanted to be as close to Kakashi as possible.

He saw the light in Kakashi's room turn off and smiled - imagining him warm and safe in bed. Yawning, he slid down to sit against the house. The warm night breeze hinted at fall's approach and the insects chirped a gentle rhythm. He fell asleep wondering what it would be like to sleep with Kakashi in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Guy doesn't know how long he's been asleep when something shakes him awake. It may have been a noise or a dream. He stands and circles the house but finds nothing out of the ordinary. When he was back near the window, he remains standing, eyes scanning the area. Guy hears a low thump from the other side of the wall. He goes around to Kakashi's front door and sneaks inside. He makes his way to the bedroom without turning on any lights.

He puts his ear to the door and hears the squeak of a mattress and another thud. He opens the door quickly, still leaving the lights off. He silently enters the room lit only by the beams of moonlight determined enough to come through the covered window.

"Hey, Kakashi?"

As his eyes adjust to the darkness, Guy sees Kakashi is about to roll off his bed. Guy slides on his knees to catch him. Kakashi's frantic movements make him difficult to hold, but as he rises to his feet, Guy realizes he is much easier to lift than he was after the fight with Itachi.

Instinctively Guy sits on the bed and moves Kakashi so that he is halfway in his arms. A deep sadness and vague anger blossom in Guy's stomach when he sees that Kakashi sleeps in his mask. It was a feeling well beyond petty disappointment. It was a resentment towards the world that had caused Kakashi to feel the need for the mask during an activity meant to be the simplest, calming release.

His skin is hot with fever so Guy removes the tangled sheets, revealing that Kakashi is wearing only boxers. For a moment Guy closes his eyes tightly – surprised and embarrassed. He couldn't help but wish circumstances were different.

Steeling himself, Guy uncovers the window to let moonlight wash over them. He holds Kakashi's arms to keep him from hurting himself and his kicking subsides, although his muscles remain tense and twitching. Guy's voice is firm and neutral when he speaks.

"Kakashi, wake up. It's a dream. You're okay."

But words and logic can not reach him.

_He is on the cross again. The two Itachis stare at him with no emotion. Kakashi glares at them in defiant contempt. They pierce him with their swords - one slowly, the other swiftly. They twist their blades. Kakashi screams – coughing up blood to match the color of the sky._

Kakashi lets out a piercing shout - not a word, just a sound, completely panicked. Guy cringes, holding Kakashi through his tremors, and trying in vain to wake him. The intensity of Kakashi's shaking starts to fade and eventually his body is still, though his brow remains furrowed. Guy relaxes his grip some and leans in.

"Kakashi, can you hear me?"

Getting no answer, Guy closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths, unsure what to do next. When he looks down again at Kakashi, he's talking in his sleep. Guy leans forward, breath caught in his throat.

In a small, desperate voice Kakashi says,

"Oh God, no."

Guy is nearly brought to tears by the miserable sound. His grip tightens again.

"Kakashi, it's okay. Please wake up." Guy shakes him softly.

"No … please." A low moan seeps from his parched lips.

_Kakashi can no longer lift his head. His heart struggles to pump blood that is no longer there. A shadow comes over his eyes. His hair is being pulled, forcing him to face the full moon. There is a flash of fire is around his neck. His eyes open wide and Itachi's eyes are all he can see._

Suddenly Kakashi's eyes flash open and he starts coughing. Guy lays him down flat on the bed. When the coughs turn to gagging, he opens the window. The breeze comes in, strong and sweet, but Kakashi is still unable to catch his breath. Guy tears off his mask and sits back to give him enough air to start breathing normally, but he doesn't.

He grabs Kakashi by the shoulders. He looks small and frail between Guy's wide tanned hands.

"Kakashi, look at me."

But he stares straight through him, unblinking. His Sharingan eye glows softly in the half-light.

"Wake up."

Guy squeezes harder on Kakashi's shoulders but each of his breaths has less and less energy behind it.

"You can't do this. The kids need you. I need you."

_He can't breathe. He can't shout out. He has no last words. His heart beat is weak and un-even. His lungs are burning, screaming. As Kakashi's eyes un-focus, Itachi laughs. He shudders. He's dying. The laughter echoes._

Kakashi's eyes cry terror. Guy picks him up to lay against his lap again. He squeezes his freezing hand and presses it to his chest. He holds it there firmly as if Kakashi will learn how to breathe by feeling Guy's chest rise and fall. He stares hard into Kakashi's glassy eyes.

"This is just another challenge. You don't want to lose again, do you?"

Guy slaps Kakashi across his face – but gets no response.

"51 to 49? That's horrible. That's pathetic!"

Kakashi's breathing is soft and shallow now. The glow of his Sharingan fades and the muscles in his face go slack. His eyes roll back and flutter to close halfway.

"Don't do this, Kakashi, please."

Guy's trembling hand moves to push the hair from Kakashi's face. Guy cradles Kakashi's face in his palm. He kisses him on the forehead, cold sweat wetting his lips.

Kakashi is relieved. He does not fight the black clouds coming in to fog his mind.

Kakashi's breathing stops altogether. Guy yells out, squeezing his listless body to his chest, thinking wildly that he'll stay on Earth if he holds him tight enough.

_Before the blackness completely overtakes Kakashi - the clouds are swept away as if by a whirlwind._

Suddenly Kakashi jolts in Guy's arms as during a falling dream and takes in a violent, drawn out gasp. He shudders in Guy's arms as he fights desperately for breath. His body is racked with coughing. Guy covers him with the sheets. He grabs Kakashi's hands in both of his. Without thinking, Guy kisses his hand softly, and then pulls back realizing Kakashi's breathing is nearly normal.

He shifts position and Kakashi's head leans to one side, coming to rest on his solid chest.

Guy holds him as he sleeps.


End file.
